Jan 2005 CC
Caern Convos for January 2005 Alicia, Guards the Flame, Fostern of the Children of Gaia reports: - A Scientist named Egbert Vissum from Idaho is in custody. He was in charge of taking care of Hope and he is hell bent on curing the “disease” that is lycanthropy. The Child is quite an emotional wreck and will need someone very patient to help her through her misery and confusion, or she will need to be put down. - Commendations for Heals the Rifts and Sings to Spirits for their actions in recovering the child and stopping the Doctor from getting any further with her. - The Child of Gaia kinfolk, Matthew, is busy gathering up intelligence for both this, and the recent veil breech in the city. - Those who need help in the city regarding police affairs to please contact Matthew through Alicia. Jarred, Song of Fury, Fostern of the Shadow Lords reports nothing newsworthy Trevor, Sings to Spirits, Cliath of the Fianna reports nothing newsworthy Natalie, Holds the Line, Cliath of the Glass Walkers reports: - Marcus has returned, and is once again Elder of the Glass Walkers. His wife, Emily, is due in the spring. - The public safehouse will be completed the first week of February. All chiminage and punishment duties relating to it are finished on January 31. The safehouse has four rooms available for those who need the crash space. People who use the safehouse are expected to contribute to its upkeep either in money, food, or (for now) goods in the form of furniture, dishes, towels, etc. - There is a Veil Breach in the city sparked by Signe. Havoc attempted to clean up, but the news got out of hand too quickly. The 'Bridge Street Brothers' based on Bridge Street on the west side of town, has two leaders who know (or suspect) of werewolves, and have armed themselves and their gang with silver. Contact Natalie, Signe, or Megan for more information. - The Coggies have a new kin in town who works at the Police Department - Tu will be joining a pack with Jana, Cole, and Auggie. - There's a lost ragabash cub out at the farm by name of Kevin. - The Sept of Midnight Fire, led by Cold Lake, an Adren Philodox Uktena, sent a Galliard cub on his RoP to inform us that of the two fetishes sent by Crescent Wing, one did not survive the Cleansing. - Jamethon accused Midnight Fire of dishonoring the Hidden Walk by sending a cub and not a full pack, and also of unintentionally lying to us about the outcome of the cleansings. Lucky, Fate’s Right Hand, Cliath of the Silent Striders reports nothing newsworthy Cole, Howls for Glory, Cliath of the Fianna reports nothing newsworthy Dillen, Bane of the Bloodsuckers, Cliath of the Get of Fenris reports: - A new pack under Fenris is ready to take the stage. Requiem is the name. A young pack, oldest member is 15. Made up of Lucas, Dillen, and Kenneth. The pack is ready for any action that anybody may need help with. Erik, Voice of the Trees, Metis Cliath of the Fianna reports: - A spider-like metis attempted to enter the bawn and caern without having first been given permission by the Warder or Guardians or being checked by the Alpha. She was escorted by Three-Blades of the Bone Gnawers. Follows the White Bear, of the Guardian pack Manitou's Ridgeline, rightfully stopped the two. He attacked the metis, but when she submitted honorably, the Ahroun accepted it as is proper. Yet, Three-Blades insulted the Guardian anyway, calling his honor into question. Pierces the Ice, Alpha of the Guardian pack, came into the scene then. Pierces the Ice made Three Blades to see that Follows the White Bear was _not_ being dishonorable in his actions toward the stranger, and indeed was doing is proper duty as a Guardian. Three-Blades apologized and agreed to perform the Rite of Contrition to atone for her actions. Andy, Cub of the Silver Fangs reports: - As a cub limited primarily to the Silver Fangs’ territory, Andy has not had opportunity to gain or pass along news. This should not be construed as a failing on his part. General Knowledge: (As reported by Yi, Three Blades, Ragabash of the Bone Gnawers; White Bear, Ahroun without Tribe; Abdul, Banishes the Lies, Philodox of the Silent Striders and others) Moot Officers: Master of the Howl/Talesinger - Cole, Howls for Glory, Cliath Galliard of the Fianna Fool - Yi, Three Blades, Cliath Ragabash of the Bone Gnawers Caller of the Wyld – Jamethon, Fights for Hope, Fostern Theurge of the Get of Fenris Truthcatcher – Layne, Faerie Blood, Fostern Philodox of the Fianna Wyrmfoe – Jacinta, Pierces the Ice, Cliath Ahroun of the Wendigo Caern/Wyld: - The Sept Alpha announced that she would like Tribal Elders to make a point to speak with her at least weekly, even if only to say there is no news to report. - Since the Last moot, the Bawn was attacked a single time by creatures of the wyrm. Two Skull Pigs rampaged across a portion of the bawn, before they encountered Alicia and White Bear. Yi, Cole, Auggie and Karl came later into the battle to respond to the howl from the Guardian. During the fight, Yi sustained a battle scar injury to her right leg, easily visible when not covered up by clothing. Megan and Alicia cleansed the last of the wyrm from the dead creatures. - In Late November, Reggie, Alicia, Karl and Abdul responded to the howls of an injured wolf and the sound of gunfire. They found two hunters shooting wolves. The two poachers were killed and disposed of by Abdul and Reggie, and Karl healed the wounded wolf. Karl remained with the animal to ensure its health through the night. Karl has continued to care for the female, who had been made Omega of her pack. City: - Tobin, Calls the Spirits to Battle, and Jana, Endure’s Pain, both Cliath Crescent Moons of the Silver Fangs, have scouted the problem at the Hospital. With chiminage of bringing a family of owls to live in Harbor Park, guarded by well meaning humans, an Owl Spirit was convinced to spend time observing the Hospital and bring back news. There is “a spirit larger than any it had ever seen this close to the Earth's shadow, it dwarfed the hospital building. Something not of Gaia. Something from the far reaches of the Deep Umbra. Reality twisted and warped in its presence and madness spread from it.” It seems likely that it is a Nexus crawler. More information is being sought. Guards Flame reminded people that a revel at the hospital 3 years ago resulted in complete failure and the deaths of many warriors. - There has been a Veil Breech in the city. Havoc, and specifically Signe and Emma, are central. Apparently the breech began with gang activity and escalated. The underpinnings of how and why this has spread are not yet understood. The police are involved. Coroner’s reports have been intercepted, misfiled, or otherwise delayed from reaching public eye. Packs: - Manitou’s Ridgeline – The Guardian Pack – Are seeking new members. They are specifically looking for a Galliard and a Philodox, but would be open to meeting with those of any auspice who are willing to “put the needs of the caern above their own” and follow Bison’s ways of balance. - Resonance added Yi as a member. - Lucas Thunder's-Forge, Kenneth Dagger’s-Edge, and Dillen Bloods-Bane have formed a war pack under Fenris. Their totem's name is Snaekolfr, and the pack name is Requiem (Deathsong in lupus). They patrol and protect the wharfs and docks and parts of First Street within the Scab, as well as territory bordering on Griphus' pack territory. The pack itself has been working on covering/patrolling/scouting out the recent effects of the Veil Breach in the city and monitoring gang activity as well. They are willing to accept new members, should any feel ‘worthy’. - Many people are angered now that they have become aware of the ‘deal’ made by Crescent Wing with the Sept of Midnight Fire. Due, apparently, to some miscommunication by Aubrey (the alpha of the pack at that time) and Reggie, who accompanied them, the Sept of Midnight Fire was not positively disposed toward the pack, and as a result of the deal struck, no fetishes were returned to The Hidden Walk. People: - Abdul has returned to the Sept on business, and came with the following administrative news: The Runners, a pack based in Nevada, have been severely punished. In attempt to remove a blighted Junkyard, they light the place on fire. The Fire spread the blight into a neighboring territory, and caused the existing blight to grow dangerously large. Some fomori were created from the fumes. The Runner's Alpha was honorably executed, and the remainder of the pack has been subjected to the Stone of Scorn and then Ostracized for their actions. - Kenneth Dagger's-Edge passed his RoP a while ago. - In the middle of the Moot on how to moot, a roach spirit appeared to the gathered, scuttled on over to White Bear, and informed the gathered in a rather public way that the Ahroun is no longer a Glass Walker in the eyes of the totem. - Erik, Voice of the Trees, Metis Cliath Galliard of the Fiana returned to the Hidden Walk after an extended absence. - Scratch and Gunnar have completed their Chiminage by assisting with building the Public Safehouse. - Jamethon has completed his punishment by assisting with building the Public Safehouse. Jamethon was punished by Layne for attempting to use Saul, the Glass Walker Cub, in Reggie’s rank challenge without first seeking permission from his tribe. Challenges: - Despite setbacks and delays, Reggie’s rank challenge to the Fostern Jamethon is ongoing. Jamethon seeks those who would aid in the final portion of this challenge. - Seeker has failed in his obligations. After accepting an honorable challenge with the approval of the Master of the Challenge, Seeker failed to come up with terms for a fair challenge. Deaths: None Reported. Cubs: - Hope is available for adoption into a Tribe, if any are willing to work with her through her trauma. - Rae, Dances with Leaves, introduced herself at Moot as a Ragabash of the Children of Gaia. - Kevin, a lost cub, is stationed at the Farmhouse. Category:Caern Convo